The University of Colorado Cancer Center (UCCC) is the only NCI-designated comprehensive Cancer Center in the Rocky Mountain region - an area with a population of approximately eight million people. The goals are to reduce the cancer burden by: 1) conducting coordinated and interdisciplinary basic, clinical, translation, prevention and control, population, and educational research, 2) providing citizens of Colorado and the Rocky Mountain region with state-of-the art programs in cancer research, therapy, early detection, prevention and control, and 3) providing cancer education at all levels from students to the public sector. There are 271 full and 110 associate members who participate in one or more of the UCCC's eight programs including Cancer Cell Biology, Molecular and Structural Biology, Immunology and Immunotherapy, Hormone Related Malignancies, Tobacco Related Malignancies, Developmental Therapeutics, Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention, and Clinical and Community Cancer Prevention and Control. Over the past five years, the NCI sponsored research portfolio has nearly doubled from $21 million to $39.7 million, excluding the CCSG. This was accomplished largely through the successful funding of major new collaborative NCI grants and contracts totaling more than $7 million annually and through the recruitment of 100 new members who hold more than $ 14 million in NCI grant support. Over the past five years have also doubled the number of subjects accrued to clinical trials and the number of outpatient visits. The Cancer Center is a "matrix" Cancer Center within the University of Colorado Denver and Health Sciences Center and we are applying as a consortium with members from the University of Colorado at Boulder campus, the AMC Cancer Research Center, the National Jewish Medical and Research Center, and the Colorado State University campuses. These consortium members strengthen and broaden cancer research activities. Member research is supported by 15 shared core resources, of which the Informatics core and the Structural Biology core are new. Major new services and equipment were added to most of the shared resources., Center members also benefit from the Development activities of the Cancer Center that bring new recruitments, pilot projects and shared facilities. Planning and evaluation efforts have allowed our on-going move to the new Fitzsimons campus to provide state-of-the art facilities and increased collaborations. The completion of the new campus will allow continued growth over the next five years.